The Repercussions of Mistletoe
by claire of queenscove
Summary: [one-shot] Harry finds himself under the mistletoe with Cho...until Ginny walks in. (excerpts from pg. 457 of OotP)


A/N: While re-reading OotP this popped into my head. The first bit is directly from the book (pg. 456-7), while the second bitwas added by me. Just some lovely holiday fluff with Harry/Ginny. Enjoy.

The Repercussions of Mistletoe

"Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.  
"Yeah," said Harry. His mouth was very dry. "It's probably full of nargles, though."  
"What are nargles?"  
"No idea," said Harry. She had moved closer. His brain seemed to have been Stunned. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna, I mean."  
Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer him now. He could have counted the freckles on her nose.  
"I really like you, Harry."  
He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout him, paralyzing his arms, legs, and brain.  
She was much too close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes…

Harry gulped. Cho was leaning towards him, getting closer…and closer…almost there….and - with a start he turned around. Someone had just re-entered the room; Ginny to be exact. She blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry you two, just, you know, left my bag," she said, motioning feebly at a large black sack in the corner.

"Oh no, it's alright," Cho said quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I was just going. Happy Christmas Harry, Ginny," and with that, she hurriedly exited, without so much as a backward glance at Harry. He sighed audibly, watching her retreat.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," said a thoroughly embarrassed-looking Ginny. "If I'd have known…well I've certainly botched things up haven't I?"

Although very much agreeing with her statement, he shook his head. "No, no it's fine," he said glumly, staring at the ground. "We were, uh, just having a bit of a chat, really," he added half-heartedly, but upon looking up at her, his expression changed to one of concern. There were tears in her eyes. What was this? Two girls in one night, it was the holidays for goodness' sake, what was everyone so upset about? "Gin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing of importance. I've just ended it with Michael, is all. He's a great guy, he really is, but we never see that much of each other…oh listen to me, it's not as if you care, I'm sorry."

Harry had never noticed before just how beautiful Ginny's bright green eyes were until he saw them shining with tears. "No, it's quite alright. I'm obviously having problems with the opposite sex as well," he said with a weak laugh. "Although I can tell you that Ron will certainly be excited to hear your news," he added, immediately regretting his words. That was definitely not what you should say to someone who has just broken up with their significant other. But to his surprise, she grinned mischievously and walked over to him.

"Yes, I don't doubt he will be," she said amusedly. "Well, it looks like we're in the same boat relationship-wise…I guess we'll just have to stick together." To Harry's chagrin, he noticed just how delicate she looked standing there in front of him, and inwardly chastised himself at his sudden urge to embrace her. "Uh-oh," she said and Harry was suddenly afraid that she could read minds. She pointed above them.

"Damn that mistletoe," he said quietly, heart suddenly beating faster than it had been when Cho had been standing in her place. She laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, but unaware of what suddenly possessed him, he maneuvered around and caught her full on the lips. It was brief, but Harry felt his stomach leap somewhere up near his brain as she pulled away, reaching for her book bag.

"Merry Christmas Harry," she said timidly, leaving Harry wide-eyed in the Room of Requirement. How he could start off the night with one girl on his mind, and end it with another, he had no idea. In fact, at the moment, all he knew was that he was looking quite forward to his Holiday at the Burrow.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this to all fellow Cho-haters out there who can not bear for her to have kissed Harry on page 457. Leave some love.


End file.
